Show Me
by Fairytale Mistress
Summary: Tasuki finally finds a girl he likes! But what happens when Chichiri decides he wants to relive his past? Will Tasuki get the only girl he has ever liked in the end? Will Chichiri give her up?


Author's Notes: I don't own anything other than Chirase and Tokoro. I'm just borrowing them for a bit, please don't sue, I'm not worth it.

--on another note, I know this is bad; I am fully aware, thank you. I also know that it is not COMPLETELY free from grammatical errors, but I did the best I could, typing this up in one sitting!

Teaser: Tasuki finally finds a girl he likes! But what happens when Chichiri decides he wants to relive his past? Will Tasuki get the only girl he has ever loved in the end? Will Chichiri give her up?

Show Me

Part 1: First Encounter of the Confused Kind

The battle raged forever. The Mt. Kaou bandits had been a worthy opponent for the past two months but Mt. Leikaku had not surrendered; and they would not, so long as Kouji and Genrou were in charge.

"Go north! They're planning an attack on the stronghold!" Kouji yelled. He turned south to find Genrou, "The leaders must always fight together!" their motto claimed.

It was almost two years after the Miko appeared and called forth Suzaku, the God of the South, and ever since she returned to her own world, Tasuki, or as he _prefers_ Genrou had gone back to leading his mountain.

Today was no different; he rose at dawn, ate something, and proceeded to fight until sundown. It was probably too predictable a schedule.

Although the day appeared to be a normal one, something very different happened—A stranger came rushing through the crowd, smeared with blood, though he himself seemed to be unharmed.

"Genrou, we don't know who he's fighting against. He knocked a few of ours off, and then went into battle with a few of them. What do you want me to do?" Kouji asked.

Genrou growled, "Nothing. I'll get to the bottom of this, leave this to me." Kouji nodded and dashed off.

Genrou fought his way closer to the outsider who, to his surprise, was amazingly fast. "Lekka Shinen!" Another thirty or so enemies gone, 'Hey! You there! Who are ya! And who're you fightin' for?!" He called, once he reached the stranger.

"I fight for no one, only myself, I am just passing through." Came the reply.

"I can't allow that. Not without a proper investigation, and that takes a few days under peaceful circumstances. You must go no further!" Genrou raised his voice, but he was sure that it didn't matter.

"Whether or not you allow it, I am going to pass!" The stranger cried back at him, whisking himself away from the former seishi.

"Just try it!" Genrou cried. He braced himself for battle, and after a brief chase they squared off. Before any real fighting could begin, an explosion knocked them both to the ground.

"You're a… a WOMAN!" Genrou cried, gasping for air.

"…And?!" Came the curt reply.

"You held off my fire, with a power of your own. How can that be?" Genrou was incredulous.

"I can't talk now. There is no time. If you'll get off of me, I'll be leaving." She grunted, pulling herself to her feet.

"Fine. If I can't beat you, I'll join you. Get you outa' here." Genrou stated, it was a statement, not an offer. The girl nodded her understanding and they both fled into the woods, were escape from the battles would be easier.

Part 2: Take a Chance

Genrou took the girl into the woods just south of his realm and without asking for toll, let her go. "Genrou, who was it?" Kouji asked, once Genrou had rejoined the company in the stronghold.

"No one, just some girl passing through." He stated, offhandedly. He was tired, and it could be read clearly on his face.

"A GIRL!" Kouji was incredulous, "A _girl_ held off your fire?!"

"Yeah. I get the feeling she's a lot stronger than you and I combined." Genrou admitted, gritting his teeth.

"You… wanna go after her, don't ya?" Kouji was only half teasing, he saw the wonderment in his fellow bandit's eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Genrou growled, eyes glinting.

"You're the one who's being ridiculous! Go. I'll handle the guys, and hold down the fort. Go!" Kouji laughed.

"No. It's alright. Remember, I _hate _girls."

"I thought the Miko told you to give them a chance?" Kouji was pushing Genrou's buttons, and it was obvious that the flame-haired bandit was falling for it.

"Do you honestly think I'd have a chance with someone as random as her?" Genrou pointed out. "I spoke like ten words to her, for gods' sakes. It isn't like we had deep and meaningful conversation!"

"Genrou, you'll never know if you don't go." Then, with a second for thought, "Hey! You're a seishi! Maybe that'll impress her!"

Genrou rolled his eyes, and realized that if he didn't go, Kouji would never let him hear the end of it. "Alright, I'll go. But you better not lose this battle while I'm gone!"

Kouji grinned from ear to ear. "Count on me, buddy!" And with that, Genrou was off.

Genrou headed in the direction of the lake, he knew she would stop there to rest, or at least, if not she, then he would. It was already late in the evening, and the light was failing, and it was better not to risk traveling through the woods in the dark.

When he peered into the clearing, just around the lake's shore, he spotted her, and he debated whether or not to show himself.

She stood there, now in some sort of dress Genrou thought looked familiar, but somehow he couldn't place it. She washed her hair and then made as if to sleep. It was then that Genrou walked into the clearing.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, steadily, cracking but one eyelid.

"I… Uh." Genrou said, brilliantly. "I just wondered where it was you were going, and… er… well, you see, Kouji told me to, oh… hahaha. You don't know who Kouji is, do ya? Hehe, well, he's sorta the joint leader with me, he has blue hair, and a scar…I followed you." Genrou turned red and looked away.

Oh. Thanks for clarifying. She mumbled in a dry tone.

"I don't remember catching your name." Genrou offered in lieu of changing the subject.

"I didn't tell you." She stated bluntly, looking blankly at him.

"That would be why," he said, and sighed.

Then, after a moment of uncomfortable silence, "I… didn't catch your name either.' She offered.

"That wouldn't be a very fair exchange, now would it?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Chirase. Chira for short." Blunt, but it was all that was needed. "Yours?"

"That depends."

"What?"

"Well, I actually have three names, my family-given name, Kou Shun'u, My Leikaku-given name, Genrou, and my seishi-given name, Tasuki, you can call me what ever you li—"

"You're a _seishi!?"_ she gasped up starting.

"Yes, one of the last two alive…"

"Yes, Chich, he is the other…"

"Chich?"

"Chichiri. Sorry… I knew him, or, know him, I guess. I am training at Taiitskun's Mountain. I met him there, a year ago, I think.

"Wow. Chichiri was one of the strongest people I've met. I'll give you that much." Genrou said, leaning back against a tree, suddenly and strangely at ease with this girl.

"He is his own sort." She replied.

"Are you going back? To the mountain, I mean?" Tasuki inquired, suddenly realizing that he might have reason to travel with her.

"I _do_ need to continue my training. Taiistkun sensei told me that if I come back, I would start my training under Chichiri."

"I'd like to see him again, to catch up on old times…" Genrou mused.

"Then come with me, I'm sure he would not mind having a palaver with you."

Genrou grinned, as he moved to the ground and stretched out underneath the stars, "I think I might."

There was no reply from the girl, as she was clearly ready to end conversation, and begin sleeping, so Genrou sat across the fire from her, and slept as well.

Part 3: Running from the Past

The next morning, before the sun had risen, Genrou awoke to find Chirase—and her stuff, amiss.

"Shit. I can tell right now, she's going to be a hard one to catch up to…" he muttered to himself as he rose and headed in the direction he remembered the mountain being.

Within an hour, he had caught up to her, "You could've woken me up you know." He said, half-angry, half willing to let it go.

Chirase grinned, much to Genrou's surprise. "Yes, I could have," she said, in a voice decidedly more cheerful than what he had heard the previous day, "but it wouldn't be any fun that way!"

Genrou snorted, "we'll see…" he said, and rolled his eyes.

They marched on until dusk where they laid their rest, and Genrou, just as the first stars were beginning to shine above him, went off on his own for a walk. "I won't sleep tonight," he muttered, mischief in his voice, "I'll show her. I'll be awake when she wakes up, and I'll be all ready to go—or better yet, I could leave now… right after she falls asleep—" but he sighed, he did not remember where the mountain was, and she did. He turned back to the campsite, and sat and stared at the fire for a while, then, when his back started to ache, he lied back and stared at the stars. It was only then that a question occurred to him, "Why am I doing this? He asked himself aloud. "Am I really out here going to Sunnakakebaaba's Mountain _just_ to see Chichiri? I mean, the fact that this girl even _knew_ him in the first place is practically a miracle—but could it be something else? I know what I promised Miaka, but…"

"Who are you talking to?" Chira asked, suddenly, from across the fire. She sat up and arched her neck over the flames to look at him.

Genrou twitched, and jerked his head in her direction, "Oh, no one… myself."

"Oh." Chirase got up from where she was lying, and moved to sit beside him, staring away from him, out into the forest. Then, after a suitable pause, "You seem confused about something…" it was a statement, but she turned her head, encouraging him to respond.

"Oh, I guess I am." He stated, looking at his lap, his brow furrowed in thought. "My past… its catching up with me."

"What's wrong?" Chirase asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"You wouldn't understand." He said, looking up and noticing that the sky was beginning to show the first rays of morning light. Chirase began to speak, but he changed the subject, "C'mon. It is daybreak. We had better get going."

Chirase looked a bit put out, but nodded. They set out without speaking.

Part 4: Reuniting the Seishi

When they arrived at the bottom or Taikyoku Mountain, it was mid-morning, and they ascended swiftly. Chirase led them through the palace, but once she'd given him the general tour, she left him alone in the main hallway to find Taiitskun. Genrou, from there, set out to find Chichiri, trying his very best to avoid the old hag. "That woman still gives me the creeps," he mumbled under his breath as he turned a corner.

Genrou picked himself up from the floor and rubbed his head. "What the—"

"Oh! Hello Tasuki-kun no da!" came the monk's high-pitched cry.

"Chichiri?"

"Hai, no da! What are you doing here, no da?" He asked, as he helped his fellow seishi up from the ground.

"I came here with a girl, Chirase. I think she—knows you." Tasuki said, rubbing a place at his temple, one eye focused on his friend.

"Yes. Chirase-chan studies here as well, how do _you_ know her na no da?" Chichiri asked, puzzled that Tasuki could have met a girl on his own.

"Well, she passed through the Mount Leikaku area, and I helped her through our battle with the Mount Kaou Bandits. I followed her, and when I found out that she knew you, I decided that I'd come to visit." The bandit blushed despite himself.

"That is nice of you, Tasuki-kun na no da, but that's not the _only_ reason you came here is it?" The monk grinned, and Tasuki scowled and looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tasuki lied.

"I think you do, na no da. You like her." Chichiri grinned, and tilted his head.

Tasuki sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this one. "I don't really know, Chichiri. I told Miaka that I'd… but…" he let the thought pass over him in silence.

"Tasuki-kun, no da, if you like her…" Chichiri began.

"Sush!" Tasuki cried, eyes growing wide. "I don't… a lot… really"

"Ah hah, you don't want your ego bruised, do you no da?"

Tasuki fumed. "No—I… Shut up!" he cried, waving his arms around in the air.

"You're afraid that you'll be laughed at, or even rejected by her. And you don't want to go through that, do you, na no da?" Chichiri kept going, undaunted.

"What _ARE_ you?!" Tasuki screamed, "My counselor?"

"DAA! I speak from experience, no da! Take that chance! _Ask her_ na no da." Chichiri offered.

"Will you hush! I hardly even know her! Gods! I didn't come here to visit you so you could counsel me on how to get a girl!" Tasuki was put out, he huffed, and looked away from his friend.

"Sorry… na no da."

"Shut up, s'ok; here she comes!"

"I see you two have found each other." Chirase stated the obvious.

"Yes, no da! Just catching up on good times, na no da!" Chichiri clapped Tasuki on the back and the bandit scowled.

"Oh, Taiitskun-sensei told me that my training was complete with her; I am to become your apprentice, Chich." Chirase said, missing the looks from the guys.

"Very well, na no da. But I must take care of a few things first. Why don't you show Tasuki-kun around for me na no da?" There was laughter in his voice that neither Chirase nor Tasuki missed.

"When will we start, then?" Chirase asked, ignoring Chichiri's question.

"In a week, na no da." The monk stated, and with a smile at Chirase and a wink at Tasuki, he left the two alone.

"Same as always." Chirase grumbled.

"Yeah. He hasn't changed much has he?" Tasuki agreed, noting the air of mischief the monk had left behind.

"No. Still vague as ever." Chirase laughed.

There was a lull in the conversation, then Tasuki cleared his throat. "How long have you known him, Chirase?"

"Ever since he returned here. After the Miko left. I guess it's been about two years. What about you?" Chirase asked, looking at him as they began to walk through several archways leading out into the gardens.

"I met him about four or five years ago, at Konan's palace." Tasuki laughed a bit at the memory. "He was pretending to be the emperor."

"Will you tell me of your travels? They must have been exciting, fighting bad guys, running from Seiryuu seishi who were trying to kill you, finally calling Suzaku…" In her wonderment, she trailed off.

Tasuki scoffed. "Yeah. _Really_ exciting. Fighting people who were already dead, Shekonki monsters, and the Seiryuu seishi getting the Shinzahos and… losing Nuriko, Chiriko, Mitsukake, and our great emperor, Hotohori—whose wife was with child. I'd call that _very_ exciting." Tasuki closed his eyes.

Chirase stared at him. "Something you'll never forget, ne?" she inquired, sheepishly.

"No. Not ever." He muttered. Tasuki sat down on the steps of the palace. "That was—the best and worst time of my life, I think."

"It sounds it." Chirase said, sitting next to him. "It sounds like you think about it a lot. Do you?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Yes." It was short, but it said all that needed to be said. Tasuki looked out over the horizon.

"Can you tell me? All of it?"

Part 5: Questions, Questions

Chirase sat and listened to the stories, the adventures, the deaths and the Miko's world. It was late in the evening when Tasuki finally stopped talking. Taiitskun appeared, and Tasuki jumped back, cowering in fear, but before he could talk, Taiitskun had spoken and had vanished again.

"Chira, show our very rude guest to a room."

"I guess I'm used to her looks, sorry." Chirase offered Tasuki, who was gasping for air.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that—er—her." He muttered, but Chirase laughed a little at him. Chirase showed him to a room, and they said their good nights.

As Tasuki shut his door, Chirase turned and saw Chichiri emerge from the shadows a little farther down the hall. "Chich!" She called, "Can I speak with you?"

"I guess so, no da." The monk said.

The two went to the garden as Chirase began to speak…

Genrou, once inside his new room, crumpled on the bed. "Oh, Suzaku," he cried into his pillow, "all of those memories… one would think I would have forgotten by now." He shut his eyes tight, but the images would not fade from his mind.

"Chich, how do I tell you this.." Chirase began, not looking at the monk.

"What? Na no da?" Chichiri said, smiling.

"It's Genrou—er—Tasuki. Do you… do you think he likes me?" Chirase found herself stammering and she blushed.

"Chichiri put his mask on to hide a smile, and answered, "Chirase-chan, I cannot tell you that, no da. But why don't you ask him yourself na no da?"

Chirase guffawed. "_ME!_ Oh yes… 'Oh, Genrou, do you like me?'" She grimaced, "I don't think so. What if I'm totally wrong about it?"

Chichiri stood motionless but answered, "Chira-chan, I cannot tell you how he feels, I am not him, but, why not try to get to know him and see for yourself, no da?" Chichiri hated playing matchmaker—but he knew these two were a good match.

Chirase sighed. "Ok. Tomorrow, I suppose." She mumbled, and with a muttered good night, she left the monk alone in the garden.

Part 6: Story Time

Tasuki awoke and sat up in bed. Today he was going to take Chichiri's advice; he was going to get to know Chirase. "I'm sure glad Kouji's not here; he'd be laughing his fool head off at me!" Tasuki muttered, climbing out of his bed.

There was a knock on the door, followed by, "Genr—Tasuki, are you awake?" Came a voice from outside, it was Chirase.

"Yeah, come in." Tasuki grumbled, turning from the door to find his shirt.

Chirase opened the door and stared wide-eyed at Tasuki's broad back. She noted how his muscles rippled and writhed beneath his skin. Shaking her head to find herself, as he slipped his shirt over his head and turned to face her, she stammered, "I, uh, I'm supposed to show you around today!" She grinned, at him. "This place is beautiful!"

"Yeah," Tasuki said flatly, "I need to talk with you too."

"Right, uhm." Chirase was embarrassed that he'd called her bluff. "Let's get going, then, shall we? I have lunch already packed." She turned and darted from the room, leaving Tasuki to ready himself.

All morning, the two explored the mountain, but after a few hours, the stumbled upon a remote little stream surrounded by a thick ring of trees and a waterfall coming from nowhere. "I come here, sometimes. To think. It's beautiful, isn't it?" Chirase asked, looking around the place with familiar eyes.

"Yeah. It really is." Tasuki said, but he really had not looked at the place at all. He was staring at her. Chirase sat down underneath a large tree on a bolder and pulled her knees to her chest.

"My mother showed me this place. When I was little, she would bring me here and we'd play in this stream… I miss her…" Chirase's voice was distant, and she wasn't looking at Tasuki.

"What happened to her?" Tasuki asked her before he could stop the words.

"One winter she was sick and my dad left to find a doctor, and while he was gone my mother died. My father never returned. So, I came here, I came here and I cried myself to sleep, right here on this rock."

"I'm sorry." Tasuki said, and moved toward her. He wasn't sure how to respond, so he told her his story. "I left my parents and my sisters. I joined the bandits when I was fifteen. Two years later, I became the leader when the one that let me into his pack died. It wasn't long after that that the Miko showed up and… found me."

Chirase laid her head sideways and peered at him with big sad eyes. "Why did you leave your family?"

"My father was a weakling. A push-over. And my mother—" He cringed, "My mother was overbearing—and my sisters, they tortured me when I was little…" he trailed off.

"How?" She was a persistent one, and Tasuki looked at her oddly.

"They would dress me up like a girl, and parade me around town. One even threw logs at me! I got tired of it all—in fact I… no… never mind." Tasuki shook his head, and laughed at himself.

"Never mind what? Tell me." Chirase raised her head and quirked an eyebrow.

"I… you… I used to hate women." Tasuki gulped at her surprise. "But then the Miko showed up, and made me promise that I'd… not hate them any more." Tasuki felt foolish, so he stopped talking.

Chirase shook her head. "You don't hate me, do you?"

The question was a simple one, but Tasuki did not know how to answer, "I, um, no. I don't hate you. In fact, its quite the opposite." And when he noticed her face, "I… I think I'm starting to like you." He finished in one very tiny voice.

Part 7: "I'm Glad You didn't Die."

A long silence was broken by Tasuki, as he turned his head from Chirase, and muttered a hushed apology.

"No, don't be." Chirase said, thinking. With a definitive nod, she smiled, "The feeling's mutual, and it needed to be said, I guess."

"Yeah." Tasuki said, still not looking her way.

The fell silent for another while, Chirase considering and Tasuki feeling foolish. Finally, Chirase spoke, "Did you _like_ the Miko?"

Tasuki jumped and squeaked in surprise as his head flung itself toward her. "_Me!? Like Miaka!?_ What are you crazy!?" he yelped.

"No, I'm not crazy. Did you like her?" the question was an honest one.

Tasuki considered a moment, and then answered, "I thought of her as a little sister. She practically belonged to one of my best seishi friends anyway. If you mean, did I like her… _like that._" Tasuki decided that was a good and simple enough answer.

"Did you not consider yourself a man and her a woman?" Chirase seemed genuinely—infuriatingly—curious.

"I saw myself as a warrior. I was someone chosen to protect the Miko and be present at the calling of the God. I never dared to think of her and me that way. What's with all the questions, any how?" he asked, her.

"I don't know," Chirase replied, a bit guiltily, "I suppose I'm just the curious type." Then, upon a moment's reflection, "I wish I was a seishi. I wish I could have seen all you saw. I wish I could have fought alongside all of you."

"Why?" Tasuki asked, incredulous, "To fight? It isn't all that exciting. Like I said before, it was the happiest and the saddest part of my life. Most of it was bloody."

"It isn't just that." Chirase explained, "I would have been with you and the others, it would have been great, just to be with a group of people like that—friends…" Chirase was interrupted.

"And what if you had died?" Tasuki asked, a bit angry at her.

"I would have died happy." Chirase's answer surprised him.

"I don't see how!" He scoffed.

"If you were there, if I had my fellow warriors, my friends, all by my side, I would die happy." She looked at him matter-of-factly.

Tasuki was taken aback. This girl before him had taken into consideration a thing he had himself never thought about. "I suppose," He considered, "I never thought about death, while I was there. I never thought about what my death would do to others…"

"I'm glad you didn't die."

Tasuki smiled a hidden sort of smile, and a lump rose in his throat.

"Me too."

They laughed at the absurd seriousness of their conversation, and settled down beside the rock to eat lunch.

Part 8: Plotting a Future

After lunch, Chirase and Genrou, not speaking another word of their past, breached the stream and played like children. There they played for a good portion of the day.

"I haven't had this much fun in forever!" Chirase flopped down on the ground, her dress soaked through and through.

Genrou laughed as he sat beside her, "Me either," He gasped, "I remember when me and Kouji would sneak out at night and go on midnight raids. We had lots of fun together, but—that's nothing compared to today!" Genrou turned his face away from Chirase as he spoke, half remembering his past ventures, and half embarrassed at what he had just said.

"Who's Kouji?" Chirase asked, and Genrou sighed, she seemed to have missed the second half of his statement.

"He's my best friend and co-leader of Mount Leikaku. We've know each other for—well, for a while. You should meet him sometime, he's quite a character." Genrou's voice was full of things Chirase couldn't describe.

"I guess so." She said, plainly, trying to read Tasuki's face.

Tasuki turned from her abruptly, his eyes and ears trained into the wilderness beyond the stream.

"Do you hear that?" He asked her, not averting his eyes from the woods.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I don't know. It could be an animal—I'll go see."

"Wait!" Chirase called, I'm going with you!" She called, clambering up after him.

They walked through the shrubbery and threes and soon they stumbled upon another smaller clearing, where they found a heard of deer.

"Bucks, does, fawns. One big family! Oh! Tasuki, look! That buck's helping the little one walk!" she whispered excitedly.

"That's probably the father." Tasuki mentioned.

"One, two, three, four, five… five little ones." Chirase trailed off, thinking to herself.

The two meandered back to the little stream and Chirase sat down against the bolder with a thoughtful look on her face. Genrou stared at her, wondering what she could possibly be thinking.

"I think three will do. She said, finally looking at Tasuki with an affirmative nod.

"Three what?" He asked, his eyes drawing themselves into narrow little slits.

"Kids!" she laughed.

"Oh." Tasuki blushed and turned from her. But Chirase continued.

"A boy to carry on the name, a girl, so I'm not the only one in the house, and," She thought a moment, "Perhaps another boy, so we'll have someone to pamper!"

Tasuki's blush deepened, "You ought not to pamper boys, or they'll turn out like I did." He muttered, still not looking at her. He wished more than anything that she would hush with her foolishness.

Chirase, unaware of Tasuki's discomfort, continued undaunted.

Part 9: This Kiss

"Sheesh, you talk as if you've got a family already!" Tasuki burst, suddenly, trying to get her to hush.

"Oh no! I…don't…" Chirase shook her head furiously.

"Who's the lucky guy I wonder?" Tasuki grinned, enjoying her embarrassment, suddenly unaware of his own.

Chirase stopped as though she'd been slapped. "I… I don't know yet." She said bluntly, her face reddening, and twisting into an embarrassed scowl.

"But you know how many children you want, and in what order?" Tasuki asked.

"It… it was just a fantasy." She admitted, looking at her feet.

"Oh, a fantasy, huh…" Tasuki sighed; thankful the subject had been ceased.

Chirase turned a curious eye on him. "Do _you_ have fantasies?"

Tasuki rolled his eyes behind their lids; this was not the direction he wanted their conversation to take. "…yes, I do." He grumbled, not daring to share his innermost thoughts with this girl.

"…And they are?" Chirase refused to give up.

"I don't think so. That's _personal_." He looked at her, realizing that, somewhere, she became the subject of his fantasies. He blushed and looked away.

With that, a long silence fell between them. "I'm sorry." Chirase muttered, and Tasuki shook her apology off, both knew it was unnecessary. Tasuki gazed at Chirase from the corner of his eye for a long time; she fidgeted with the folds of her gown, not daring to look his way.

With determined movements, Tasuki turned Chirase's face to his own, and met her lips with his. She whimpered at first, with surprise, but, soon, allowed him entrance into her mouth. He pulled her close to him, unconsciously, though his mind was begging him to let her go.

Part 10: The Aftermath

Tasuki's mind finally caught up with his body, and he released her. He leaned back and let out a blur of apologies. Chirase sat in shock staring blankly at the man in front of her.

"I'm really very sorry, I didn't mean to…" Tasuki was saying when she finally zoned back in. Her senses took her back through the past few moments, and she took in the softness of his lips, how warm his body was against the evening air, even the way his bangs tickled her forehead. "Tasuki." Was all she managed.

He pulled back, mentally kicking himself for his actions. But, despite what harm he might have done, something in him knew that the action was thoroughly enjoyed. His mind asked him _"Do you really regret what you did?"_ and aloud, he whispered one word, "No." Though, in his head he finished his thought, _"Because I love her."_

Part 11: Confessions

After the shock wore off, and she got her senses under control, Chirase realized that Tasuki had risen and crossed the stream and climbed a tree, and there he sat, his head in his hands.

"Tasuki," she called, "Please come down from there." She croaked, her voice unfamiliar to her.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, but he climbed down from his perch.

"Don't be sorry." She whispered, looking at him.

He looked at her measuring her reaction. She patted the ground next to her, "Come here…" she said, looking up at him.

"Chira, what I did was…" he began,

"Exactly what I wanted you to do." She finished matter-of-factly, "now sit."

"Chirase." He whispered her name as he sat next to her. He moved his hand to her face, and replaced a piece of hair that had fallen out of place. She pulled away from him, and looked down at her lap, uncertainly.

"Tasuki, I…I don't know… should we be—" she began.

"I don't know," Tasuki began, and then, he said something he never meant to, "But, I _do_ know that… I'm falling in love with you. You're the first girl I've ever said that to." He half grinned then looked away.

The girl was shocked for the second time that evening. "No one's ever said that to me before." She said her voice vacant of emotion. Tasuki did not know how to respond.

"I… I am glad I was the first, then…" He whispered, still not looking at her.

"I… I am glad you were too." She mumbled, then, with swiftness unseen before by Tasuki, she buried her face in his chest.

The sun was setting, but Tasuki didn't move. He sat on the floor of the forest and held Chirase, but nothing, he thought, could have made him happier.

Part 12: Mixed Feelings

Tasuki sat there until the sun had completed its plunge beyond the horizon. The woods were quiet, and he cradled Chirase's body to him as he lay down to stare at the stars. Noting that she was already asleep, and not wanting to wake her so they could return to the halls of the Mountain, he closed his eyes and drifted off as well.

A figure of a man stood from his kneeling position and retreated toward Taiitskun's mountain. Chichiri had not meant to spy on his friend and his apprentice, but watching the two was addictive. He walked through the gardens and into the hallways silently, but Taiitskun found the monk nonetheless.

"Monks should not be awake this late after dark." The old woman stated, knowing that there was turmoil within the man before her.

"I… I cannot sleep no da." He said, remembering his mask, and moved to replace it, but Taiitskun motioned for him to lower his hand.

"What troubles you, my child?" she asked, an unfamiliar tone stretched across her voice, she could not completely hide the fact that she cared for her former apprentice.

"I care for her na no da." Chichiri muttered, spitting the words from his mouth, as though ridding himself of them would change his heart as well.

"Have you told her as much?" Taiitskun asked.

"I cannot, no da. She loves Tasuki-kun. And he her, na no da." His voice was sad, but familiar somehow.

"It is never too late to tell her how you feel, Suzaku seishi Chichiri. Have you learned nothing from your past?" Taiitskun, without waiting for his answer, vanished.

"Kouran, still haunts me till this day." He muttered, "Her revenge is still a sharp blade in my dreams." Chichiri slunk off into his chamber, contemplating his mentor's words.

The next morning, Chirase awoke in Tasuki's arms and she pulled away, waking him as well, so that she could look at him. "I think we should go back now," she said, "I never intended…"

"To say here all night… with me?" Tasuki finished, eyeing her.

"Yes… well, no… I mean, I enjoyed it, being with you—but—" Chirase fell silent, color rushing to her cheeks.

"I must leave soon." Tasuki said, sadly.

"And I start my training with Chichiri soon, too." Chirase noted, "But, we'll see one another again. You can come visit anytime you want. You know the way now! And, when my training is finished, I will come to you."

"Yes. Indeed. Come, let us go back." And with hat he rose, and they headed back toward the Mountain.

Part 13: Parting Ways

The day passed all too quickly. Chirase left Tasuki around lunchtime, to begin her preparations for her training. The bandit, having nothing else to do, sought out his seishi friend. When he did not find him, and evening threatened, Tasuki returned to his room, perplexed. He shut his door with a sigh. He thought about when he would have to return to his Mountain, he knew it would be within the next few days, and he wanted Chirase to come with him. He lay down on the bed and slept crept over him slowly.

In her own room, Chirase dropped her practice clothes, and sighed. She thought of Tasuki, and frowned. "Oh, I shouldn't be falling for him. What was I thinking last night?!" She spoke aloud to herself, as she flopped down on her bed. "My training starts in a few days, and he has to go back to his mountain. How can that possibly work?" She sighed, shutting her eyes. "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." She muttered, drifting off into sleep.

The days passed quickly, Chirase and Tasuki spent much of their time together, laughing, playing, and not thinking that the day would come when they must separate. However, finally, that day arrived.

Tasuki thought he was dying, "Chira, you know I don't want to leave. But my duty calls. And your training must begin soon. Tell me I'll see you soon." Tasuki took Chirase's hands in his own.

"I sure hope so, I'll come visit you, ok?" She assured him.

"Ok." He said, bluntly, but, then, without thinking, "I love you, Chira."

Much to his surprise, Chirase looked him in the eye and said it back to him. She reached her head up, and kissed him softly. And with that, she turned from him, with a small smile, and was gone.

Part 14: A Dangerous Liaison

Three days after Tasuki left Taiitskun's Mountain, he returned to his own. He strode into the stronghold, and was greeted by his best friend. "Genrou!" Kouji cried, standing up so quickly, he knocked his chair over. "Man the day after you left here, the Mt. Kaou bandits up and surrendered. It's a bit strange, don't you think? Anyway—how'd it go?!"

"Shut-up Kouji." Tasuki shook his head at his friend's perversely inquisitive tone.

"I take that as a yes." Kouji continued, "Tell me, how long did it take you to get her in the sack?" his grin widened.

"Kouji. Shut up. As a matter of fact, we didn't." Tasuki said, not looking at his friend.

"NO? I thought that was the point of this whole venture?" Kouji stared at his friend stupefied.

"I fell for her." Tasuki said simply without looking at Kouji.

"Really? Well isn't that ironic?"

"What do you mean?" Tasuki turned his head toward his friend.

"Yeah, uhm. When you were gone, I met someone, too. Right after the battle had finished. She was headed in the same direction your girl was. But she ended up staying here. And we're…" Kouji trailed off and stared at his feet.

"Good for you, Kouji! And how long did it take you to nail _her?_" Tasuki grinned at his friend.

"I'm in the same boat you are, my friend. I fell for her. Tell me, what did you do while you were gone?" Kouji took a drink of his sake he had sitting on his table.

Tasuki told him about the picnic in the woods, the first kiss, ending it finally with "And I'm going back in a few weeks, and I want you to come, you'll have to meet this girl to see just how amazing she is."

"That sounds nice; I'll bring Tokoro, too, if that's ok with you. I'm sure the girls could use the feminine company."

Chirase began training under Chichiri the day Tasuki left for his home mountain. "Ok, Chich! I think I have it this time!" Chirase threw a punch, blocked a blow with a fire shield, and dodged a kick from her mentor. With a laugh, she fell to the ground, "That is a tough exercise, Chich, I imagine it only gets worse from here?" she watched as Chichiri took a seat beside her on a cliff where they trained.

The monk never said much, since Tasuki left the mountain, and Chirase had not missed the change in the man.

"Chira-chan," Chichiri said, not looking at the girl next to him, "You really like Tasuki-kun, don't you no da?" the tone made the question a statement.

"Yes. I do. Very much." Chirase said, looking curiously at her friend.

"Chirase, I know you don't want to hear this now, no da, but the more I think about it, the harder it is for me to contain myself na no da" the monk wasn't making a whole lot of sense.

"Chich, _what_ are you talking about?" Chirase asked, turning toward him slightly, her brow furrowing.

"For the past few months, I have grown fond of you, Chirase. The more time I spend with you, the stronger that feeling comes, na no da. I am sorry, no da." Chichiri wasn't looking at her, couldn't look at her.

"Chichiri…" Chirase gasped, taking in his meaning. She shook her head, trying to clear it, as he muttered another apology. She felt the sudden urge to run. To flee from him. At that moment, Chichiri scared her. "Chich, I… I have to go." She blurted.

"Chira—" Chichiri began, finally turning in her direction.

"Bye!" She called as she stood and bolted from him. She ran as fast as she could out into the forest, she turned around for a last look at the monk and the cliff and the sunset, and when she turned her head back, she came into direct contact with a tree.

Chichiri sat on the cliff cursing himself, and Taiitskun, for telling Chirase how he felt. He had scared her off, and that was the last thing he wanted. A wind washed up, over the cliff, and wrapped him in its cold loneliness. In that wind, Chichiri felt a strange familiarity, and his brow furrowed. When it left him, and he looked once again at the horizon, the sun was beginning to rise.

Chirase pulled herself up from the ground, rubbing the reddening bump on her forehead. "What just happened?" She muttered, looking around her, "Where is my Chichiri?"

Part 15: A Change of Heart

Chichiri sat silently watching the sunrise. He heard footsteps behind him, and he cocked his head. It was Chirase. As guilty as Chichiri felt, the last person he wanted to see was Chirase.

She sat down next to him not speaking a word, and he knew he should apologize, at least once more, but he didn't know how. "Chirase," He began quietly, "I… I'm sorry for before, no da. I really do—you know—but I know Tasuki-kun loves you and—" But Chirase cut him off.

"It's ok, my love." She spoke quietly, mysteriously, and before Chichiri could regain his composure, not entirely sure that he heard her correctly, she leaned forward and kissed him.

Chichiri's pulse quickened, this was wrong and he knew it. When she finally pulled away, he looked at her with a questioning gaze. She took his hand and, kissing it, placed it over her chest. Her hand covered her own, and the touch sent chills up Chichiri's spine.

The monk's breath caught in his throat. '_What is she doing?' _he thought to himself, "Chirase" was all he croaked out.

However, Chirase did not stop there. She leaned over and pulled his shirt open. And after taking in the muscular frame licking her lips hungrily, she began to open her own.

Chichiri kept his eyes trained on her face, not daring to let them slip any lower. He had no idea what she was thinking, but he was beginning to like it.

Tasuki raced over the hill to where he knew Chirase and his friend would be training, knowing they were probably already there, when the sun came up. "Chirase! Chichiri-san!" he cried, just before he took in what was going on.

Chichiri jumped to his feet _'Oh no! Would Tasuki think…"_

Chirase got up more slowly, a purposeful look in her eyes.

"No." Chichiri breathed, and tried to move away from her, but found his feet rooted to the ground.

Part 16: The Betrayal

Genrou stood at the crest of the hill speechless. He watched as Chirase wrapped her arms around Chichiri's.

"No, Tasuki—" Chichiri began but Tokoro and Kouji came racing up the hill, Chichiri barely noticed them, because he was absorbed in thought. _'She… loves Tasuki, doesn't she?' _

Tasuki spoke at last, "Chira, and… _Chichiri_, why?"

Chirase stood there with a blank look on her face. "Who is that man?" She spoke softly, under her breath. "Why does he call me by my nickname?" Chirase shook head slowly, to clear it. But, it was followed by several flashbacks. One was of them—her and the red-haired man fighting their way through a battle, then, Chichiri and the man talking like they were old friends, following that, her _kissing_ this guy. _'What is this? Why do I have these pictures in my mind?' _ She tightened her grip on Chichiri's arm as a chill rolled down her spine.

Chichiri was watching Tasuki, trying to find words. Before he could speak, however, Chirase leaned up and kissed him again. And because of that, Chichiri forgot the others, _'Why is this happening? Does she…. Love me back?' _ He though to himself.

Genrou hit his knees.

Just before Chichiri became utterly lost in the kiss, he thought of his friend, _'Still… Tasuki…'_ The thought brought him to his senses, but his thoughts did not stop there, _'But… that feeling… when she—No. she loves Tasuki. Not me!' _"Not me!" he repeated aloud, breaking the kiss. He looked at Tasuki, but didn't hear the words he said, instead his gaze drifted down to Chirase. He had his arms about her waist now, and Chirase looked up at him uncertainly.

"Chich, what's going on? Who is that? I remember him from…I can't remember…But I love you—tell him, and we can be together, _tell them…_" she spoke… unblinking up at the monk.

_'Did her eyes…?'_ he thought, and Chichiri fell into a dark oblivion that was his heart, he felt as though he could not control his body himself, but who cared? He wanted her.

Genrou could not believe it when Chichiri kissed Chirase back, but the monk poured all of his love, passion, rage into that kiss, he put his hands on her shoulders, and roughly, began to slide her shirt off. _'One.'_ His mind screamed to him. He released Chirase's mouth and turned to speak to Tasuki. But he still did not hear the words the bandit spoke. All Chichiri could hear was what his head and his heart told him, _'What a fool, Chirase loves me. Why **should** I let a child like Tasuki have her?_' he thought. His blood felt like fire in his body, and somewhere deep inside him, a tiny voice spoke up, _'This is wrong, she lost her memory, somehow, she really loves Tasuki… What are you doing?' _ But he immediately suppressed that thought.

Tasuki looked pissed. He was ready to burn Chichiri and Chirase, but Kouji tried to stop him. But Tasuki's rage was unmatched, and he knocked his best friend unconscious. "Lekka"

"NO! Don't!" Tokoro cried; she ran up to him and kissed him flat on the mouth. "Please don't kill anyone, it isn't worth it!"

"Shit." Tasuki said as he hit his knees again. "He's just like Hikou."

Part 17: Setting Things Right

A spark of pain bolted through Chichiri, _"Just…like…Hikou…"_ those words burned in his eyes. "I knew Chirase couldn't forget Tasuki; I knew that! So—" He released Chirase and knelt into a meditating pose. In an instant, Chirase fell to her knees, dumbfounded.

"What's going on?" She asked softly, she looked over at Tasuki, "Tasuki, what's going on?" she looked around, holding her hands to her chest.

Chichiri fainted, tears rolling down his face, he barely heard Chirase speak, but he knew she remembered…everything. He no longer felt fire; only ice. Cold, hard, and unforgiving. Then, he was numb, and could feel nothing. Chichiri melted into an even deeper slumber.

Kouji awoke with his head in Tokoro's lap. Tasuki was holding Chirase, and both of them were crying. "I thought I lost you!" Tasuki blubbered into Chirase's hair.

Chirase pushed Tasuki away and quietly asked what had happened. But Tasuki only stared at her, not knowing exactly what had happened.

It was then that Tokoro walked over to the two of them. She introduced herself, and told her what had happened. Chirase shook her head, thinking that it couldn't have been possible. _'Who me?'_ she mouthed, unwilling to believe what she had just heard. Tokoro nodded slowly.

Chirase dropped her head and thought for a moment, then looked up, toward the sun. "It was her." She said, deliberately. "A phantom from Chichiri's past."

Tokoro followed her gaze, but saw nothing. "You mean, you think you were possessed?"

"That is exactly what I think." Chirase said, "I ran from Chichiri when he confessed his feelings to me, and I hit a tree. Someone from his past—" but Tasuki cut her off.

"Kouran. Her name was Kouran. She was Chichiri's fiancée at one time. But, he caught her kissing his friend, Hikou." Tasuki spoke dryly, as if telling an ancient legend.

Chirase put a hand to her mouth and clutched at her heart with the other. "How could I have allowed her to get inside my head—am I not strong enough to fend for myself? I caused everyone so much confusion, so much pain…" She turned to face Tasuki, and stared at him a while, before kissing him and standing. She turned and walked past him, toward the cliff.

Part 18: A Modest Proposal

Tasuki watched her movements, not sure, at first what she was doing. She stood on the edge of the cliff looking down, a breeze tugged at her hair and skirt, and to Tasuki, for a moment, she looked like an angel, the way the sun lit upon her hair. In an instant, he was by her side. "If you go, I go." He said, not looking at her.

"Tasuki, what happened is unforgivable." Chirase was crying, if not outside, then, on the inside.

"I love you, and I can't say it enough. If you die, Chirase, I'd die. Don't leave me, please." Tasuki squeezed her hand to emphasize his point. Chirase looked at him, and then down, and then back at him.

"Tasuki." She whispered, before turning and wrapping her arms around him, "I love you too." She said, burying her face in his neck. "My seishi…" she said pulling back, looking deeply into his eyes; she could see the fatigue. And she herself felt the exhaustion creeping up on her. They moved away from the cliff, and back toward Taiitskun's Palace.

Kouji tossed Chichiri over one of his shoulders, and took Tokoro by his side. They followed Tasuki and Chirase up the hill to the Palace.

"Chirase." Tasuki looked down at her, as they walked, "I know it's early, but, I can't think of anything else, and I can't feel better about it."

Chirase turned her head up to meet his gaze, "what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Marry me." He said. It was not a command, but he hoped she'd say yes nonetheless.

She gasped a small gasp, and narrowed her eyes, her smile widening, "On one condition!" she cried, laughing to herself.

"What is that?" Tasuki looked a little puzzled.

She blushed slightly as she whispered something in his ear, then, she leaned back and said aloud, "Show me, Tasuki, _show_ me that you love me!"

©2000

©2005

Aleesha Posey


End file.
